


Ring of Fire

by AlexielCasey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Contest Entry, Drabble, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielCasey/pseuds/AlexielCasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of fluff. Post sex firelight chats and commentary on Loki's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble really posted for continuity's sake, as it's on my tumblr as well as a contest entry for the ssfrostiron contest currently running. Please enjoy.

 The firelight licked across pale skin, twisted up in scarlet sheets. 

Most days, this was all that worked to shut his head up and make the world seem less like it was going to shit. And frankly, that really didn't bother Tony much. Loki was harder to read. But the way Tony figured it, he had to get something out of it or he wouldn't have bothered to come back. 

"Stark." 

He blinked. First, when the hell had Loki woken up and second, why was he staring at him like that? Loki's eyes were slits, and there was a cruel little hook to his lips. Either he was feeling playful or he was contemplating the best way to kill him. Frankly, it was almost unsettling how similar those two moods were. "Yes?" 

The quirk of his lips broadened to a brilliant smile. The god's moods shifted like sand, and with about as much definition so Loki finding something really and truly funny was still stunning. And still too rare. All white teeth, cheekbones, and eyes that lit up like diodes. He nodded toward Tony's hand, a lock of Loki's hair twisted around the fingertips. "I can feel that, you realize." 

"Yeah, sorry." 

Loki caught his hand as he recoiled and placed it back where it was. "Honestly, Anthony. You twittle with everything, I hardly expect myself to be any different. 

"I don't twittle with everything!" Tony said. "The hell does 'twittle' even mean? You're making up words again." 

Loki arched an eyebrow, smile shrinking into an aggravating smirk. "Fidget. To meddle with. And you don't even realize you're doing it." The grin returned, nodding to the hand in his hair. "See?"

Tony scowled, forcing his fingers to stop moving. Traitors. 

"Oh, wait for your mind to wander, you'll do it again. As soon as you're not concentrating on it." Loki pressed deeper into the pillows, closing his eyes. "I told you, I don't mind. We all have our habits." 

"Couldn't you point out mine in a way that doesn't sound like you're a creepy stalker that watches my every move?" 

Loki opened an eye, briefly. "Who is to say I'm not?" 

"You realize that's a bad thing, right? Being a creepy little bastard?" 

"A bad thing to have me so enthralled with you?" Loki's voice pitched up, a laugh behind it. "My mistake, I thought you enjoyed it. I can go?" 

"Who the hell is going to drink that crap in my cupboard, then? At least stay long enough to get rid of that." 

"I'm sorry my tea offends you so." 

"Coffee's better." 

"It's all 'plant water' as you put it, what difference does it make." Loki rolled over, pressing his back against Tony's front, moving the hand that was in his hair to wrap around his waist. "Shut up and sleep, mortal." 

"Coffee is still better." 

"I can still kill you, you obnoxious little creature." He tugged Tony's arm lightly. "Sleep." 

"Loki?" 

"Mm?"

"Y'know, you can leave the wax out of your hair more often. The whole wavy, post shower sex messy hair thing really works for you." Tony buried his face in said hair, kissing the nape of Loki's neck. The scent of Tony's shampoo hung on the black strands and seemed strangely right, despite this mostly casual sex thing they had going. "And it's easier to do this without losing an eye on one of your barbs." 

Loki didn't respond for a few seconds, and when he did it was in a strange tone, softer, gentler than normal. "Thank you, Anthony."

The inventor kissed his lover's neck again, closing his eyes. "You're welcome, Popsicle." 

Loki's elbow met his ribs, but considering Tony woke up the next morning to a hot cup of coffee and a mostly naked God reading the paper and still wrapped in his sheets, Tony figured he couldn't have been too offended. Not really. 


End file.
